Betrayal Behind Blue Eyes
by Tribble Master
Summary: Enough is enough. Clark and Kal split. Kal have fun with with his new play toy: Lex. Tourture, betrayl, and Lana bashing abound. Please Read! This is story is now complete!
1. Behind Blue Eyes

Okay, none of the (this goes for the whole story) characters are mine, and neither are any of the song lyrics i use. This chapter is the song Behind Blue Eyes. I hope you enjoy this story! Will update as soon as I can! Okay, scroll down and read it now! PLEASE! And when you are done don't forget to review! Thanks in advance! And now without fruther ado..

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday. Lex walked behind the Talon with a sordid trash bag. He was just taking it back because Lana asked him to. Other wise, there was a cup of hot coffee waiting for him inside. As the bag thumped in dumpster, he noticed a shadow moving behind. He whirled around only to collide with a very, _very _strong fist. He blacked out immediately. The last thing he remembered though was his figure being dragged into a corner while tight ropes were constricting his movements. (A/n guess who it is!)

Inside the Talon Lana was begging to worry. It was thirty minutes since she had sent Lex outside for a two second job. She went outside in the ally to see were he was but he was already gone. _Hmph, _Lana snorted. _Were the heck did he go?_ She thought, _he must have just left!_ But as she circled around to the front she saw his car was still there. _Strange man, strange habits,_ she pondered.

Meanwhile Lex awoke in a dark room, almost like a cellar. He was sitting up against a post, with his arms handcuffed behind him. His legs were also bound together. He groaned, his head hurt. _Oh my god, I think I'm delusional, I think I just saw Clark, _he though slightly dazed. "Clark?" He uttered the words not really expecting answer.

"Yep. Hello Mr. Luthor." Clark was sitting causally with his hands draped over his knees pulled up tight up against his chest. On his hand there was a sort of shine from a ring of sorts. (GASP)

"Lex, Clark, Lex. What are we doing here? Did they capture you to? You don't seem to be bound…"

"Fine-Lex. Calm down. Aren't you enjoying my little tea party?"

"YOU DID THIS?" Lex roared. He immediately began to swear profusely. Espically with the word that rhymes with 'mastards'

Clark nodded and giggled. In rage Lex struggled further. Clark thought that was oh so funny. "Don't struggle 'friend," the word dripped with sarcasm, "Were ya gonna go? And, after all, those are steal bonds I have you in." He chuckled.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies  
_

While this played out time was passing. It had been so far three hours, and Lana wasn't suspicious at all. Until news came that there had been an emergency at LexCorp. Being the boss, Lex was supposed to be on the scene. He wasn't. Lionel came and took care of it, he found it unnecessary to find Lex. He figured that he was probably drunk at some dumb bar; Lex would probably show up tomorrow.

o-o-o-o

"So what's the plan Clark? My dad will have you so **dead** when he finds me. You are just-"

Lex was cut off as Clark calmly said, "Who said he isn't paying me? Reflect on that rich boy."

Clark shut the door on Lex to super speed home. Lex dropped his head in despair. He for looked around for a moment, deduced nothing, and sat back down. In his mind he began to calculate two lists. 1) Why Flannel Boy would want him and 2) What he was going to with Flannel Boy when he escaped. But, in the back of his head there was a small nagging voice that was thinking _What if dad did pay off Clark?_ He swore at the very idea. _  
_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

o-o-o-o

"Dinner! Oh, Clark, you always come home just at dinner time," Martha scoffed. Clark smiled. He sat down the table as if nothing was new.

Jonathan joined them within seconds, "So Clark did you do anything interesting today?"

"Nah, just what-ever."

Martha saw the ring first, "What ring are you wearing Clark?" She was a little worried.

"Oh this? Just a cheap purple plastic thing." (he he he he he he..is it really plastic?)

Dinner continued peacefully.

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile Lex was hungry. It was begging to get darker, not to mention there was a certain chill.

_  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard_

Then Clark appeared with some leftover meatloaf. He place in front of Lex. "You know I can't reach this Clark, remember I'm bound by STEAL." Lex spat.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do the dishes. Do you realize no one is actually looking for you?"

"Not yet," Lex growled back.

"Hmm, well, they'll never find you. I mean sure they'll find _clues_, clues that go nowhere, but _clues._ Well you help me with my Calculus homework?"

"Is that all you want," Lex asked quizzically.

"You wish." Clark said smugly.

"Go to hell."

"No, Lex, I believe you will first. But don't worry I'll see you soon enough. Now could you keep it quite, I'm doing homework?"

Lex sat there, his anger was smoldering. With a light tap from Clark he was out like a light.

_On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through  
_

o-o-o-o

The next day was Sunday. When Lex awoke his food was still there, out of reach and now cold.

o-o-o-o

Clark walked into the Talon. "Hey, Chloe," he called, "Seen Lex? I've been needing some help with my homework, and I've called everywhere, but just can't find him!"

Chloe looked at him funny.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

One car, hours of searching, no Lex. Chloe suggested the cops, but Clark decided to tell Lionel first. He was at the mansion.

"Well, Mr. Kent, my son should have showed himself by now. I am some what surprised by his disappearance."

He talked long into the afternoon on hiscell phone. He was arranging a search for Lex.

o-o-o-o

Clark returned to Lex at about noon. "Hungry? Oh, I was hoping you'd enjoy the lovely meal I cooked for you."

Lex spat at the ground.

"You see, your father has begun the search for you Lex, but I told him I saw you last leaving town. Now, isn't that a pity?"

"Clark where am I."

In a mocking tone Clark said, "Why, don't you know? You are handcuffed to a post of course! Silly."

"Okay, fine. Ransom or research?"

"Oh, the big Luthor thinks he runs the place."

"Clark what is your deal? Why are you doing this?" Lex was really hungry, and really pissed.

"You mean besides for fun? Bet you wish you were still wired huh bald man?" Clark laughed. They were in an underground cavern by the caves Clark had created. He had essentially built a room and buried it underground. He didn't have super abilities for nothing.

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
_

o-o-o-o

Lionel paced. No matter what he put his son through some part of him did love him. It was around dinnertime and he still awaiting results. He had his best men on it and with the tip Clark gave he should have been found in a heap by now; drunk or no.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

o-o-o-o-o

Clark had taken the plate and left him in silence. So Lex sat and wondered. He had never hurt Clark; the investigations were the result of curiosity. And what was so fun in kidnapping a billionaire? Before Clark had left for the afternoon he did do one nice thing. He placed a soft, rolled up, fleece blanket next to him. So tired, hungry and cold Lex turned to the blanket. The image swirled and he could have sworn his brother was crying. He softly began to sing, "Hush little baby...don't say a word... I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns brass... I'm gonna buy you... a looking glass... And if that looking glass gets broke... I'm gonna buy you a little toy boat... Shh… Shh. No, no."

It was calming for him to be with Julian.

_  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

To Be Continued…

P.S. I have a sort of motive for Clark, but if you think of one do share! Also, next chapie I plan for torture! Yippe!


	2. I'm Not OkayI Promise

_Well wasn't that first chapter a shocker? Okay, this chapie had the song I'm Okay (i Promise) , if you know any good songs, o do tell!

* * *

_

Lex sat brooding in the same spot he had held for days.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

Lex had a past; he would never say it to your face though. He used and abused…everything. He had had his share of stupid stunts, and if it hadn't been for Phelan he would have been in such _huge _trouble. As if he wasn't in trouble as it was.

It was Monday, so he figured he wouldn't see Clark until well into the afternoon. He was still hungry, but did not mind as much now. That's the thing about fasting, after two days you feel as if you just don't need food anymore. At least, that is what he told himself. His stomach growled a rebuttal.

Julian had calmed down a few minutes ago.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

o-o-o-o

After school, Clark rushed to mansion. He thrust a packet of papers upon Lionel's desk. "Uh, sir, look, here are possible places Chloe and I found that maybe here ya know Lex is."

Lionel nodded in and began to flip through the papers. "Uh sir," Clark began tentatively, "Are you sure he wasn't kidnapped?"

"Mr. Kent, if my son was kidnapped, wouldn't there be some note? Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," Clark said this with a slight smirk. He sped off, there were certain things he needed to take care of.

_  
_o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Lex are you tonight? I had an absolutely **wonderful **dinner to night, absolutely delicious."

Lex began to drool, he shook his head for a moment. "Clark," He began calmly, "what is you want with me?"

"I dunno… what do you want with me," the farm boy said sheepishly. "Well anyway, Lex, I can't wait to show you the headlines tomorrow. I think your luck just ran out."

Clark turned his back to go when he heard Lex whisper, "You bastard," under his breath. He spun around with a mini taser gun in his hand.

"Come again Luthor?"

Lex's eye glimmered with a hint of fear. "Exactly," Clark smugly said and left.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

o-o-o-o-o

Class was a buzz with the morning's headlines in Calculus.

"Can you really believe it?"

"I know! The corpse was barely recognized it was so burned!"

"But they were sure it was him?"

"Oh yeah. Parties are celebrating everywhere."

Clark listened to all of this in good humor. _  
_

o-o-o-o-o

"What's this?" Lex asked peering at the news paper headlines. It was again after dinner.

"Apparently, you're dead. The body was found this morning. Burned beyond recognition, sadly. This means _your safety means nothing_ as of," Clark looked at his watch, "Now."

"Ah, hell no." Lex's eye began to twitch with dread. Clark circled around to the back of Lex and bent over to look at the hand cuffs. Lex was expecting something horrible, not the click of them unlatching. Rubbing his wrists, he looked up at Clark curiously.

"Are you hungry?" Clark pulled out a plate of warm food for Lex, along with plastic silverware. It was a steak … with sautéed **_mushrooms_**. (Insert subtle hint here)

"So," in between bites Lex talked, "you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

"Well, I hate you to begin with. And I'm sure a lot of people agree with me. Including you. I bet you hate yourself."

Lex paused eating for a moment.

"That's right. I know how many people's lives you've ruined. Or at least some of the list, I bet you know more than any computer I searched on."

Lex guled.

"No one could touch a finger to you, and if they tried…to bad for them right? Well Lex, I am going make sure they have there revenge at your downfall." Clark looked at Lex's plate. Lex looked down on it to. He had already eaten just about everything; only one or two bites were left.

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

The room began to swim in front of Lex., and the last words he remembered Clark saying was, "ever heard of magic mushrooms baldie?"

Everything turned a different color and his headache was enormous.

As Lex passed out Clark re-cuffed him, and burned the food into ash. If only he knew what else was in there.. Boy, is he can feel like a POS in a few hours. 

Forget about the dirty looks  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed

Clark left, he super speed to the barn to plot the next move. Also he still had homework.

_I'm okay  
I'm okay!_

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was know Friday. There had been enough stuff in the plate to keep Lex very distracted without him being there. When he had checked on him on Tuesday there was of a pile of barf next Lex._  
_

Clark stood in the back of the funeral. He thought is funny that they were morning someone not dead. But then again they were all planning parties to celebrate his death at the same time. For kicks, he projected his voice and changed it slightly as Lionel got up there to speak.

"FOOLS! You think I will ever rest in peace? I shall take my vengeance!"

And quickly, before anyone guess he sped away to Lex's mansion.

_I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)_

o-o-o-o-o

Clark for the second time in a week undid Lex's handcuffs. "I'm not hungry," Lex spat.

"No I'm sure you're not, but due to that spot I guess you're sitting in, I'm sure your clothes are some what soiled." Clark said with smugness tossing Lex a fresh pair of clothes.

"Where's my shirt?"

"You need a shirt? Whoops."

o-o-o-o

Chloe was the morgue checking out the body. Something was suspicious here. Then she gaspes as...

o-o-o-o

Clark left for five minutes to let Lex change but quickly came back with a loaded gun. Lex stood there stretching, but paused when he saw the gun. Clark pointed it at Lex and said, "If you believe what you do is holy work then this will make you holy… "

Three shots were fired. 

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D **


	3. Vindicated

As we all know, I left you at a terrible cliff hanger, so let's continue eh? Today's song is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional. Read on and have fun! Also, please review! ( ;

* * *

The gun smoked. Bang! Lex stumbled. A whisper unfurled from the tip. Bang! Lex fell. The weapon was hot. Bang! Lex blinked in shirtless (drool) surprise. 

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

Clark smirked, this was funny. "What was that?" Lex said charging.

"Who said the next bullet was a blank, Lex?"

That made him stop in mid lung, although he did let out a low growl of resentment.

o-o-o-o

Chloe stared at the blackenedbody's scalp. _  
_

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated, _

Although it was burned, unrecognizable, and probably Lex she noted one detail others had missed. There were blonde hair strands sticking out. _But Lex has **no hair**_, she gasped.

o-o-o-o-o

Lex was again sitting in his special corner. However this time Clark had been 'kind' enough to let only have one hand cuffed to the pole. The other however was given a piece of paper and pencil. Write, Clark had demanded. Apparently Clark wanted to find a suicide note to show to Lionel. He fingered his ring in nervous anxiety. Lex looked up for a moment and asked: "Clark what is it with you and the ring?"

_I am vindicated  
I am selfish_

Clark glared and he kept writing. It said: '_To w**h**om it conc**e**rns, I'**l**l be leaving this world, **p**lease don't mourn my passing.' _Lex feebly tossed it to Clark who then kicked him in the shins as a thank you gesture. This of course broke his leg. Ow, Lex complained. Clark just smirked at the letter, "Always a flare for the dramatics, huh. Luthor?"

Clark pulled out a hunk of bread and tossed it to Lex as he left. _  
_

In the loft Clark stared at the ring.

_I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
_

o-o-o-o

Lex sat munching suspiciously and contemplating Clark's earlier words: I bet you hate yourself. Well, for some part- ah who was he kidding? No matter how hard he tried, he ended up just like his father. Pure evil, but he always came back on the good side. One day though things were not going to straiten out.

_And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
_

o-o-o-o

Clark continued to stare at the white kryptonite he fingered.

_  
So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now _

His choices he had made the past week. Experiment one was a complete: he could successfully lead a double life. Two: he was a dead winner at mind games, that's right punk, he's a **_dead winner_**.

He was happiest though to make Lex suffer for the destruction he had caused. Tomorrow was Saturday; Pete was having a good bye party for Lex with a karaoke machine. More importantly the note would be found by him tomorrow.

o-o-o-o-o

_I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Chloe went straight to Lionel with what she knew. He looked down at his scotch, and then back up at her, "SO, you're saying it is most likely my son is still alive?" "Unfortunately," she said, "but most likely." 

o-o-o-o

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever_

"Good morning Lex. I'm off to talk with Lionel about this heart wrenching note I found. Did you want to add something else?"

Lex was aggravated so he said, "Yeah-Do you know the muffin man? I know the muffin man."

Clark smiled, then he set up a little taser gun with wires behind Lex. "What's that going to do?" Lex asked this, all humor in his voice lost. He tried to struggle once more.

"Oh, I suppose it will give you a low zap you on a constant basis. Until I unhook the wires. By the way, how's the leg?"

Lex wished right now he could flip Clark off, but both his hands here again handcuffed. "Fine," he said sarcastically, "Go have fun."

"Well, I think this is fun enough, but yes I am going."

Lex stared at the blanket just as the vicious cycle of zaps began. He clenched his teeth in fury.

Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away

o-o-o-o-o

_  
_"What's this Clark?"

"Well I, fake sniffle found this the other day, and I though fake sniffle you might want to see fake sniffle Lex's final words."

_  
I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Lionel toke the note. On it several letters were in bold he noticed it right away. There was something suspicious here and he intended to find out what.

o-o-o-o

Lex sat still and for the first time cried. There was no help, his wrists began to bleed, his leg hurt from the break, and his head hurt. He jolted at another zap. Julian was nowhere in sight to comfort him.

_  
My hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . . . . .**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **No, he is not on 'the ring.' If you read the old _old_ comic books, then you'd know that white kryptonite is only harmful to PLANT LIFE. ( ; Heh, heh...Also since this was orignally based off 'Behind Blue Eyes' the songs can stand for Lex's POV or Clark's.

Reader Replys

Crash Slayer: I am also laughing at their word play, but i have only added in 1/3 of the jokes i thought of! Glad you enjoy it, seroiusly or no.

CC: I like tourture to, ZAP! And as pre-stated he is not on 'the ring' but that is a cool term. like, lex is on 'the zap' right now.

Te he,even if i am writing for you two i am glad you enjoy!Oh, and please tell if you think Clark should have a terrible hidden secret, that would be fun to here what your plot ideas are!


	4. Welcome To My Life

Clark was up for more mind games. Lex had passed out an hour ago, just as Clark had arrived. He didn't want the blood to stain the floor so he unhooked Lex. He loved using the taser gun on his victims. For kicks he took the rolled up blanket and wrapped it around a baby doll. He then sped off.

o-o-o-o

"So it spells help?" Chloe stared at Lionel.

He stared back at her. They both stared. Then Lionel said, "Yes, I think he may be in immediate danger."

"Sweet! Think they are torturing him?"

Sadly Lionel nodded, "And I had wanted to do so myself."

o-o-o-o

Lana went down into the Talon's basement. This is where they kept the Liquor. The stock was running low however since Lex's death, so many people wanted to celebrate.

o-o-o-o

Lex groggily awoke. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. Then he looked up. "Julian? Julian! I am so glad you're here and…"

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?_

He looked down at Julian. Not a word came form the doll's lips, "Julian? NO! NOT AGAIN!"

He sobbed and tried to get closer to his brother. The steel bonds stayed.  
_  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Clark came down the stairs. Lex looked up at him with anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JULIAN!"

o-o-o-o

Clark was bruised, bloody, weak, tired, bound and gagged. His body was laying behind the spaceship in the storm cellar. Weakly he looked up and shook his head

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

o-o-o-o

Lex looked up at Clark then down at Julian. His eye glared with hate.

"Hey Luthor let's say we redecorate this place huh?"

He unhooked Lex then took out the pole. Lex gaped, "Oh my god! You are different!"

Clark looked over his shoulder while reformatting the pole and said, "Duh."  
_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

Clark thinned out the pole into some chains and hooks. Lex however took his chance to escape while Clark was busy. He bent over, grabbed Julian, and ran towards the exit. "Thought you'd run away huh rich boy? Well, to bad. It's all set up if you want come over."

Lex stood rigid. Clark gave him a light tap and he was out.

o-o-o-o

Clark groaned slightly, his wrists hurt from the taser gun.

"Hey man."

He looked up at himself, the man who and put him here, and whispered, "Kal-"

He was cut off by a kick in the ribs as a smug voice said, "Yeah, boy isn't this great? Us guys just hanging out. You know dad wanted you to destroy 'Lex' but you didn't want to huh? That's why I am here. Besides of course because of the accident you created flannel boy."

Clark looked up, "Do you really think my parents will fall for it? They'll find me!"

"Hey I just got an idea. What if I let you and Luthor fight it out. You both seem like aggravated young men. Plus it would be funny. Actually he knows you have strength so he might be a_ **bit**_afraid…"

"YOU TOLD HIM?"

"Well not really. He's just observant. Excuse me but I have homework to do."

Clark swore as he left and he thought back to that one day in chemistry.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

o-o-o-o

Lex shook himself awake. In front of him was a decapitated baby doll. He wanted to cuddle it so badly. He tried to bend down only to find he was chained to ceiling.  
_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me _

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down

o-o-o-o

His chemistry teacher was evil. Pure evil. Using black and gold kryptonite in a science experiment! Bah. Clark spat at the memories. He hadn't noticed the two substances until the explosion he created. Under the mask of smoke each took effect on him. The gold took all of his powers, and the black gave it all to the newly reborn Ka-El. Using his new found freedom, along with super speed, he had been 'escorted' out of the classroom. Clark had fallen unconscious from the blast and had woken up to see Ka-El's taunting face.

_  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like _

"So, think Jor-El was wrong? Huh? Thought you could stay away from him huh?" The monologue was ended by a kick in the stomach.

_Welcome to my life  
_

Ka-El laughed at the perdicment, "Well I'm off to find me a Luthor!"  
_  
_He loaded his gun changed into a flannel and left Clark in darkness.

Now one week later Clark was still in the same spot.

o-o-o-o

Kal walked in as Chloe and Lionel were…… _talking_. They gave him suspicious looks.

"Well, Chloe, the Torch needs to be printed. Now, I'd like to talk to Lionel." Kal said smugly.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
_

Chloe took her jacket and left, "We were done talking anyway. Hmph."

As the door closed behind her Kal smiled at Lionel. "So you have my son?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

o-o-o-o

"Oh Lex look at my new play toy!"

Lex gulped. His cheek was stained by tears.

_You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok!_

"Ya know Lex for a while I was jealous of you. Rich, money."

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!  
_

He chuckled at himself as he pulled out a fire poker. It was hot from his heat vision. "Have you ever played with a piñata? It involves hitting what-ever is dangling from the ceiling."

Lex trembled. "Guess you never have huh? Seeing as you had no friends. I have friends. Not you, but I have friends."  
_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

Clark circled Lex, first poking him, but occasionally poking the doll too. Lex barred is teeth and resisted screaming in agony.

o-o-o-o

Dinner at the Kent's house was normal.

"So Clark how you day?"

"Oh, you know nothing exciting. Tomorrow's Monday, so I got to go to bed early tonight."

"Okay son, I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Thanks mom." Kal kissed the two and went up to Clark's bedroom. Things were just perfect.

o-o-o-o

Lana meanwhile was dead drunk and passed out on the counter at the Talon among liquor bottles.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
_

o-o-o-o

And as night closed on the town both Clark and Lex cried softly praying for a way out of this hell.

_To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like _

Welcome to my life

o-o-o-o

Lionel poured himself another glass of scotch waiting for his plan to come into action.

Welcome to my life  
o-o-o-o_  
_

_(Welcome to my life)_

**_T O B E C O N T I N U E D..._**please RR!


	5. Die another Day

Suddenly a bomb went off. Every one died and the plot was ended. No one was the hero bla bla bla ...NOT! WHOOT WHOOT I'M BAAAAACKKK!

* * *

"Lex dangles on a string like slow spinning …uh hmmm…" Cocking his said to the side, Kal-El continued speeding around Smallville gathering things for 'play time.' "Let's see," he mumbled, "Let's see…" The last thing he had done with his 'friends' was to douse them thoroughly in ice cold water. Silently, invisibly, he made his way through the hospital.

"Really creepy needle, check," Kal said picking up a really creepy needle. "Viagra, the antidote to (he mumbled this under his breath and then calmly began talking aloud again), and sedatives….also check."

Smiling as he sped out of the hospital Kal wondered how booth Clark and Lex were holding up after a week and a half of his 'fun.'

o-o-o-o

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now  
_

_I guess, die another day  
_

Lex rattled his chains again. Now his body was as equally wet as his pants. The water felt good whenever he could swallow some. Still he shivered. However below him was a fire of logs in a small pit Kal had dug. His feet were officially over cooked. The flames kept trying to lick at his toes to no avail….so far.

_I guess, die another day_

o-o-o-o

_I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
_

Clark pulled his body in tighter, shivering terribly. He coughed and sneezed. "I dink dim dick," he muttered. If only he could figure some way to trick Kal! _If only…_

_  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
_

o-o-o-o

Kal ran to Australia, and grabbed a bag of live scorpions. His eyes gleamed at the scrawling, crawling creatures that fought in his burlap sack. Suddenly he remembered his previous trap. "Oops, must get home! Got to see that Lionel doesn't get in my way!" Cheerily he continued on his route.

o-o-o-o

Lionel sipped his scotch; if his plan worked he would get Lex back. Better he could blame the wounds on drugs, have his memory zapped, and then completely run the companies! This included any secret projects Lex had in….

Suddenly he chocked and grabbed his throat.

_I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day _

o-o-o-o

"Oh LEXY! I'm home!" Kal shouted as he threw back the basement door. Setting down his burlap sack he blew and doused the fire. Then he extracted a small camera and set it up in the left corner of the room. Lex looked puzzled, especially as Clark let him go. It took Lex a moment to actually stand (his leg was still healing), the first thing he did was to grab the decapitated Julian.

"Oh, Lex," Kal said sorrowfully, "Don't you want to play with your new friends?"

Lex squeezed the doll tighter as Kal let out one hundred scorpions form the bag. His eyes widened. "Here you might need this," Kal smirked injecting him with the scorpion antidote.

"Bye!" Kal said waving as he locked the door behind him.

It suddenly sunk into Lex what he was facing. He rubbed his arm were the needle had been as all the scorpions advance. "Damn." He muttered.

o-o-o-o

In a jovial mood Kal switched into a black K ring. He then appeared in front of Clark with a bag of cough droops and a TV.

"You know I really have no need to torture you," he said while setting up the device, "Care to see what Lex is doing?"

There a loud crash of thunder from outside. "Trouble's brewing, "he said switching it on.

He sat next to Clark as a picture of Lex appeared on the screen. The bald man was squeezing in the corner and using his doll to ward them off. He held it straight in front of him. But the scorpions still stung him again and again.

"My god," Clark whispered.

_Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
_

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the antenna. It shot a beam of hot, sizzling electricity at Kal-El's black kryptonite ring.  
_  
I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
**I'm gonna destroy my ego**  
I'm gonna close my body now _

Uh, uh

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

o-o-o-o

Lionel woke up in the ICU. The nurse reassured him that there hadn't been enough poison in his drink to kill.

"Lucky for me," he said with a deep sigh.  
_  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go  
_

o-o-o-o

Lex squirmed as his arm was stung again. His breath tightened. There was no relenting among the scorpions.  
_  
I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now _

I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

Suddenly the door burst open and there was his tormentor. "Oh god Lex!" he said, but this time his voice was strangely weary, and compassionate.

o-o-o-o

Hangover over, Lana was taking part in a illegal drug deal.

_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
_

The boss was not happy with the amount of cash she had brought.  
_  
I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

Smugly he said, "Well I'm terribly sorry." He made a gesture towards the shadows.  
_  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day_

Several other men appeared, they all had guns. 

Another day

Lana realized that there was no escape, "Damn the drugs!" She swore under her breath.

_Another day _

Each thug slowly placed their finger on the trigger…

_Another day_

…and began to squeeze.

_Another day _

Lana was never heard from again.

_Another day  
__Another day _

OKAY KIDDIES DON'T DO DRUGSSSSS! On another note you'll never guess what twist I just installed! MU-HA-HA-HA!

_To Be Continued Of Course!_


	6. Ordinary

A/N: Before I begin: Ka-El was posing as Clark. So when Lex says Clark was his captor he is talking about Ka-El and so on and so forth. Also: Major Lana bashing in this chapter. Also nice reviwes make me feel warm inside, te he.

o-o-o-o

_Whose eyes am I behind?  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design?_

Ka-El was gone. It took Clark a moment to figure out what had happened…he was, well, free. He looked at his bruised and bloody arm. Now with Ka-El back inside him, he was slowing healing with his freshly returned powers. But then the thought came to him. "Lex…" he mouthed.

How could he explain? A week and a half had been hard under Ka-El's eye. But he had really been out to kill Lex. Lex probably got the worst of it, he realized. Silently, he swore.  
_  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me  
I don't understand anything anymore  
In this web that I'm tied up  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up to get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary  
_

The he thought back: Tina! He could blame her! The last time they fought (a/n I'm changing it for the story's sake) she had disappeared, so it was possible she was back.

_  
And when the world is on its knees with me  
It's fine  
And when I come to the rescue  
I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
Where's mine?  
'Cause you're what I need so very  
But I'm anything but ordinary  
_

Well at least he had some kind of excuse to work out. Now he just needed to go save Lex.

o-o-o-o

After over hundreds of stings Lex passed out. The last thing he saw though was someone in the door mouthing his name. Was it his captor, Clark? He didn't know how much more he could take. Then he fell deep into unconsciousness. _  
_

_Can you save me from this world of mine?  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one, look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke, you're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did, no . . .  
_

Chloe stood in the door way. Her lips curled into a frown, "Tina." She did her research. As a far as she could tell, it must have been Tina. She was last seen here in Smallville, but were she went from there was a mystery. Well Chloe was going to get Lex out, she had to stop Tina! Suddenly she felt someone hit her on the head and she crumpled unconscious to the ground.

"Sorry, Chloe!" Clark whispered.

He ran into the cave. He disconnected the camera and gathered all the scorpions. He took them all away. He then ran behind Chloe. He shook her awake, "Chloe! Chloe! Are you all right! I was fowling you here when I someone sneak up and…"

"Clark!"

He whined, "what?"

"SHUT UP! Lex is in there! You, take my phone, dial 9-1-1! I'll go get him! And anything else up in there…" Chloe snapped at him.

Reluctantly he took the phone and dialed.

o-o-o-o

Lionel sat down in the mansion. Lex was going to be so much fun to play with. Now if only Clark would show on time.

_And when the world is on its knees with me  
It's fine  
And when I come to the rescue  
I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need  
Where's mine?  
'Cause you're what I need so very  
But I'm anything but ordinary _

Lionel sat and waited while drinking water.

o-o-o-o

Chloe woke Lex and helped him up the stairs._  
_

As soon as he and Clark made eye contact, Clark saw the fear in his eyes. He turned to Chloe. "Tha ambulance will be here soon, but we should probably head toward the main road."

She nodded in agreement. "I told Lex who it really was. Clark, it couldn't have been you. I'm sure it was Tina."

Inwardly Clark sighed, happy for Chloe to come up with the excuse instead of him. To Lex he said, "Um, do you want me to carry you?"

Meekly Lex spoke, "Yes please…C-C-Clark. I'm reall not feeling to good."

Clark nodded and held him in his arms. Lex felt light and frail, in his arms. _Probably needs to eat, he feels like he's lost wait, _he thought. _  
_

_I think I'm trying to save the world for you  
You've been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other_

_I'm anything but ordinary (ORDINARY)  
I'm anything but ordinary (Ordinary . . .) . . ._

The ambulance took Lex away. Clark got a ride home with Chloe. There was a lot of explaining to go around.

o-o-o-o-o

Lana opened her eyes. She could have sworn she was dead, she had felt the bullets attack her. But then she saw Death. He smiled at her. "**Lana…"** he whispered.

"How…how...do _you _know my name?" Lana stuttered meekly.

He held out a bony, beckoning, arm, he called, "**_I'm Death..the Grim Reaper. _Your dead Lana."**

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh god…" she said.

"**and Lana," **he continued, "**I know it wasn't the bullets. It was the drug overdose wasn't it?" **

She nodded meekly as he continued, "**Well Lana your going to _hell._ There's no make-up there Lana. There's no make-up remover there either. That means you're stuck with what you have on. That means your massacre will run _for all of eternity!"_**

Her eyes widened considerably. "NOO!" she gasped.

"**Yes." **

_To be continued with aftermath…_

_Thanks to my muse with the great plot idea! You know who you are. Smile, y'all, and have a great day. _


	7. The Grim Reaper Has A Partae yo!

Dear Reader,

What fun this has been! Well anyway, here is what I found on scorpion poison:

**Neurotoxin** (nerve poison) — May cause severe local and systemic effects, such as pain, convulsions, paralysis, cardiac irregularities and sometimes death. Antivenin is available.

There was two, but this one looked like more fun. Thanks for all the reviews, they made feel good! Yeah for fuzziness! Now back to the FINAL chapter, unless I can think of a really cool epilogue, but I doubt it.

Enjoy y'all!

Sincerely, The Tribble Master

oooXooo

_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

Lex began to twitch. Chloe looked up and down on his frail figure. She faced him, and slowly she said, "Clark…"

"Hmm?" He was still holding Lex on their way to the main road.

"I've done some research. I think the scorpions injected him with neurotoxin, nerve poison. And well, it can be fatal! I did a little research and one symptom is his twitching!"

As if his unconscious self understood, Lex's arm jerked upward. Clark look at him and sighed. "Chloe, we can't do anything! The ambulance will be here soon! And until then…."

Chloe starred ahead, "Alright then we better move!"

The ambulance was there as they walked up the hill. The men took the convulsing Lex and injected him with something to keep him stable. As they put him on the stretcher, one attendant turned to them and asked, "Do either of you wish to stay with him and ride here? Or…" The woman shrugged.

Clark offered to sit with Lex and give them any information they need. Chloe decided to drive her car home. "Good Luck, Clark," she whispered waving goodbye. _  
_

Clark turned to the attendants. Sitting down he hung his head,_ it's my fault, _he mouthed.

"Holy!" One man cried looking at Lex.

Clark and the others looked up fearfully.

ooooXooo

(a/n back tracking this part is all Lex's POV untill we're current)

"Ow! Damn those stingers! Argh…." Lex screamed. At this he fell into is now current state: unconsciousness. And, as most of us do while sleeping, he began to dream.

In his dream he could feel an arsenal of weapons being used to demean his physical self.

_You've got to awaken,_ a voice said. _'Cmon! There's food! _He nodded his head slightly. _And warmth! You'll be appreciated! _

He felt someone pick him up. _No more terror! _He wanted to yell to the voice to shut up, but his voice wasn't working. He jerked his arm up. 

Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse

The voice left and again torment reigned. Regret filled him; he wondered why he had refused going to heaven. "Wait," he thought, "who said it was heaven?"

But he knew, he was on the edge, it was live or die. He took a second to think. Maybe it was his escape… His only escape…_  
_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

Mabel no one would ever come to him, it's not like anyone ever cared for him. His dad hated his guts, probably glad he was gone…Suddenly his head screamed, **STOP THAT! YOU ARE A FIGHTER! SIT UP!  
**_  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
_

_No,_ he thought miserably, _I'm done. _He lay still waiting for the light. Calmness enveloped him. He opened one eye, looked around then…**WUSS! IDIOT! DON'T! **Involuntarily his body jerked upward.

Air surged into his lungs, and his eyes popped open. "Damn," he whispered. He looked down, he was wearing white. More importantly he was warm on a...a bed! After being chained and left on the dirt ground, it was rather a shock. "Guess that didn't work out.So am I dead? Heaven maybe? Were's the harp?"

He heard a laugh. "Lex! Your fine!"

Adjusting to the bright lights, Lex noticed Clark was in the room. "Oh am I in hell then? Didn't you have enough fun you b…"

Clark's face fell, "No Lex! It wasn't me!" He crossed his heart. "You really are fine! Your in the hospital!"

"Yep, that's hell."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll leave you to think things out. Do you want the nurse?"

Lex laid back and put his arms behind his head. "No. But…wait….Clark….it _was you_. It was so real…Well fine…who was it if not **_you_**? And, Clark? How long have I been gone… "

He let out a deep sigh. "Well?"

Clark leaned back. "_It wasn't me._ Chloe says it was Tina Grear, that she wanted to eliminate (Clark saw Lex grimace at that word) you to get closer to Lana."

Lex paused. His captor hadn't claimed to be Tina, or wanting Lana.

"That wasn't … well, I guess, fine. But did you miss me for however long I was on," he paused and added sarcasm, "_vacation?"_

"Yes Lex, I went to your funeral, I searched for all three weeks! I swear!" Clark stood up.

Lex also tried to stand, _tried. _Clark walked over to his side, "Lex you have a broken leg! It's healing fine, but just lay back down! Besides, I know you're probably seeing colors right know. That would be the concussion. Or the affect of all the drugs in your system: poison and antitoxin. Look, you're lucky to be alive! It was a close call!"

"Clark…" Lex said, now re-tucked under the covers, "I know it was a close call… I saw the light."

The farm boy's eyes widened. "Well, Lex at least you are awake. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Since you are, I better go, but your dad is in the next room."

He walked out the door, "I'll probably see you tomorrow. Bye for now?"

Lex waved good bye. As the door shut he muttered, "Yeah, tomorrow, you evil son of biscuit eater! ARGH!"

Suddenly his head erupted with enormous pain. Gritting his teeth he whispered, "I know your lying! And I'll prove it! SOMEHOW I WILL!"  
_  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_oooXooo_

Clark went home to his parents. He hugged them both. "Mom! Dad," he exclaimed.

"Clark...Martha can't breath!" she whispered.

"Son! Can you let us down? What's wrong son?"

Clark, blushed, letting go slowly. "Well, this might be easier if you sit down," he slowly explained guiding them to the other room.

Sitting in the arm chair across from them, he slowly explained what had been going on for the past three weeks. Betrayal, torture, they were shell shocked.  
_  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
_

_oooXooo_

Chloe went straight to the Torch and pulled out her file on Tina. It wasn't much. But there was some items she had to set straight….  
_  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? _

oooXooo

_**One Week Later**_

_I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new _

"It's food, hospital food, but food." Lex told himself eating slowly. "On the plus side," he said between mouthfuls, "It comes regularly!"

He had found out from the nurses that his dad had again been administered for poison. Except this time it was for severe, to be specific Lionel was in a coma.

Since Lex's leg was feeling better he was going to be released today. His butler was coming to pick him up.

_oooXooo_

Lionel breathed and opened his eyes. In front of him a cloaked figure was reading _TEENLife!_ Magazine. Seeing him, The Grim Reaper put it down. "**Good day sir, are you ready? Got all your things in order?" **

Lionel scowled, "What? Where am I going?"

"**To hell. Way I heard it, you and Lana are going to be roommates. I mean you booth were heavy crack users. Well I guess you had your heroin habit too…" **

"_NO!" _

"_**Yes!**_** And gusse what? You have to do your own work! No one will work for you! Ha Ha! Oh, 'cmon I'm behind schedule let's go." **

_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

_oooXooo_

"Sorry to hear about your dad, Lex." Clark said walking into his friend's office the next day.

"Actually, I have a feeling he deserved it." Lex said tossing aside the paper. The headlines read '**LUTHORS CAN'T DECIDE WHO DIES!' **_  
_

"Well anyway, Lex, I came by to see if you wanted to play Clue." Clark tentatively withdrew the game from behind his back.

"Sure thing!" Lex said getting up.

"But Lex…" Clark said tentatively.

"Yes_ss_….." he said slightly annoyed.

"Can we put this," he paused, they knew what 'this' was, "uh, behind us? I'm sorry, I couldn't stop anything, and…"

Lex thought for a moment. He had done his research, there were things he knew, but for now… "Yeah, okay."

Clark's face erupted in grin. "Cool! I call Professor Plum!"

_oooXooo_

Back in front of her computer at the Torch, Chloe gasped. She finally found it; proof. The proof Lex was paying here to find. Proof that when Tina left Smallville, she was gone. Lex wanted to find out what happened, but did he need to know? With his power, his captor should be shaking in his boots.

Now her decision was this: confront Clark and ask what happened? Or give Lex what he wanted, letting him do the confrontation?  
_  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?__  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
_

_Oh..._

She picked up her phone.

Betrayal. She was going to have to leave some one in the dust. That's generally what happens when someone is betrayed…..

**_The End ._**

how was that for an ending? yeah proably not that good...well hope you got a kick from the Lana bashing! SMILE ON!


End file.
